


What Bilbo Knows

by YuukiToshi



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mpreg, What Was I Thinking?, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiToshi/pseuds/YuukiToshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the Hobbit Kinkmeme:<br/>After Thorin's death, it is discovered that Bilbo is pregnant with Thorin's child, the last of the line of Durin and heir to the Lonely Mountain. Returning home is out of the question, and so Bilbo stays on at Erebor as Prince Regent, raising his son and doing his best to fill Thorin's shoes alone.<br/>Bonus points for:<br/>- Bilbo actually being rather good at the whole ruling thing.<br/>- Spotting similarities between Frodo and his father - not just appearance, but mannerisms and traits.<br/>- Bilbo talking to Thorin's tomb about their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Bilbo Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen and up for implied squint until you see it suicide. I didn't mean to I _swear_
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously The Hobbit does not belong to me.

It is the middle of the night when Bilbo finally makes his way down to the heart of the Lonely Mountain, the soft padding of his still bare feet do not echo in the cavernous Dwarven halls. The flickering of torches illuminates the solemn chamber set in the deep where Thorin’s tomb lies as still and unyielding as the dwarf himself. It seems as if dust itself does not dare to lie upon it and the smooth, polished dark marble glows in the dim imperfect light of the small flames. His tomb is grand, fit for a king; though the Arkenstone does not glimmer in the darkness. Thorin’s tomb is not alone, and Bilbo spares a moment of his grief to remember the brothers who fell in vain trying to protect their Uncle and King; he privately thinks that it is better that they died together and did not have to learn to live without the other half of their soul. 

The time he spends here, in this cavern away from gold and glittering gems and councils and life ( _regrets_ ) - this is the only time he spends alone; away from the hustle and bustle of running a Kingdom that was never supposed to be his ( _it still isn’t his_ ) and trying to raise his son to be a King like his father even though his father never had the chance to set an example. He speaks sometimes, to the cold stone of Thorin’s tomb, whispering his fears and worries and even sometimes his joys into the stony silence. Some nights he comes to rage, because how _dare_ Thorin leave him alone with a child to bear and raise by himself? 

Sometimes, when the loneliness takes hold so strongly he merely comes here and sits, letting the steady weight of the mountain crush him back into what he knows himself to be.

Tonight he speaks of their son; the young prince who has Thorin’s glacier blue eyes and Bilbo’s wide furry feet. He tells the stone of a young boy who is half dwarf and half hobbit but is all mischief and joy. He laments the fact that the young Frodo, who, despite being a Prince under the Mountain is still a Baggins but will never see the Shire. He has never seen the wide rolling hills of green nor has he known the soft comforts of Bag End ( _he only has the cold stone and gold and in Bilbo’s opinion that is not enough_ ). Frodo is happy though, he loves the Mountain and all the wealth it has to offer him. It's all he's ever known

He also tells the stones about how very soon everything is about to change ( _again_ ). Frodo is days away from reaching his majority and his throne. Bilbo will be free again, to see the Shire again or merely to take a step back and watch his son rule his fathers Kingdom. Bilbo has done everything he can here, stepping up to rule as Prince Regent for many many years even though he had never truly married Thorin; because ten dwarves refused to let Dain Ironfoot rule after he had denied his King the first time he called for aid. The remaining companions have proven themselves even more valuable after he had agreed to watch over the throne ( _it wasn’t his to take_ ), but Balin and Ori are leaving for Moria and the others are focused on their own families. Bilbo is starting to feel more alone outside this cavern than he has ever felt sitting beside this cold tomb. 

He does not worry about Frodo; he is as ready to be King as his father was.

_(Bilbo thinks of the gold ring he keeps in his pocket, about how easy it would be to just put it on and walk away; to listen to its seductive whispers of freedom.)_

Bilbo thinks that maybe he won’t be going home to the Shire; it isn’t really home anymore anyways. He also thinks that maybe the mountain isn’t really his home either even though his son is there. 

Bilbo knows that his home was always Thorin.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes:  
>  _Oh boy, so it's been about 3 years since I've written anything decent and about 7 years since I've written any decent prose. My apologies if this isnt exactly what Anon wanted! All mistakes are mine as I do not have a Beta and I'm so sorry for how rushed this story feels._
> 
> Holy crap first AO3 post. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
